Shooting Star
by Enimsay1998
Summary: Tous les actuels et anciens ND sont dans l'auditorium quand un cou de feu se fait entendre... Qui va survivre?Qui as tiré ce coup de feu?Qui va mourir? Pour le savoir aller à l'intérieur .
1. Chapter 1

___DISCLAIMER : Glee ne m'appartient pas sinon ça ferait longtemps que Santana serait retournée avec Britt-Britt_

___Bon pour le premier chapitre, je me suis inspirée de la fic « Shooting Star » de Blanche-Vanon, aller faire un tour dans ses fics elles sont géniales et j'ai eu son accord pour la publier. Sur ce j'espère que ma fic vous plaira._

___Chapter 1 :_

___Une météorite allait frapper la terre. Oui, Brittany en était sûre à 100%. Elles avaient essayer de prévenir les actuels et les anciens membres du Glee Club mais personne ne l'avait cru. Elle était seule. Elle voulait passée un dernier moment avec les membres du Glee Club alors elle leurs donna rendez-vous dans l'Auditorium en leurs fessant croire qu'ils devaient trouver un moyen de réconciliés Will et Emma. Tous avaient acceptées se rappelant que Will était comme un père pour eux._

_Tous les membres des New Directions ainsi que leur nouveau directeur Finn étaient réunies dans l'Auditorium._

**Jake :**_Mais putain ?! Qu'est-ce-qu'on fout ici à la fin ?_

**Brittany :**_Cinq minutes _

**Ryder :**_Si t'es encore là pour nous parler de ta météorite …_

**Brittany :**_Non ce n'est pas ça..._

_A ce moment précis tous les invités venant de New-York( Santana, Rachel, Kurt), Los Angeles(Mercedes), Hollywood(Puck) et de Yale(Quinn) entrèrent dans l'Auditorium, ils étaient pile à l'heure._

**Blaine :**_Kurt, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?_

**Kurt :**_Brittany ne vous-as pas expliqué ?_

**Kitty : **_Si tu parle du fait que la terre va être attaquée par une météorite, malheureusement si..._

**Santana :**_Je te conseille de changer de ton, sale Bitch !_

**Kitty :**_Regardez qui parle, celle qui as laissée tombée Brittany parce qu'elle a tout simplement souris à une autre fille..._

**Santana :**_Ferme-la..._

**Kitty :**_Ohhh, tu ne supportes pas qu'on parle de ton ex-chérie, tu n'as toujours pas tirée un trait sur elle, c'est pas cool parce qu'elle t'a complètement oublié, elle et Bouche de Mérou se lèchent les amygdales toutes les cinq minutes..._

**Santana :**_Je vais te tuer..._

_Les gestes furent joints à la parole, Santana se rua sur Kitty dans l'intention de la frapper mais Finn, Puck, Sam et Quinn furent plus rapide et l'attrapèrent. Elle se débattait dans leurs bras,toute en vociférant des insultes en espagnol._

**Santana : **_Hija de Puta. Marrana. Regresa a hacer besar por mini a Puckerman. (Traduction : Fille de pute. Salope. Retourne te faire baiser par mini-Puckerman)_

**Brittany : **_San, calme-toi _

_Brittany posa sa main sur le bras de son ex-petite-amie qui se calme instantanément. Finn, Puck, Sam et Quinn lâchèrent Santana, qui partit s'installer sur une chaise, assez loin de Kitty, qui n'avait fait que rouvrir une plaie dans le cœur de la latina, Sam, qui lui avait volé sa petite-amie, et Brittany, qui lui procurait toujours le même effet. Et en même temps assez près pour entendre ou participer à la conversation._

**Blaine : **_Bon maintenant que Satan c'est calmée, peut-on savoir, s'il-te-plaît Britt, la raison de notre venue à tous ici ?_

**Santana :**_Fais gaffe Warblers, Snixx n'a pas encore disparue et je ne pense pas que ça te plairait d'avoir la boule à zéro._

**Finn :**_Stop Santana, Britt-Britt, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait tous ici ?_

**Brittany : **_Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous parler d..._

**Kitty(la coupa) :**_Des météorites, on sait..._

**Brittany :**_NON, Vous êtes tous ici pour une seule raison ; nous devons trouver un moyen de réparer la connerie de Finn. _

_**Finn**__ :Qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore fait ?_

**Santana :**_Fais pas l'innocent Finnonence, on sait tous pour ta monstrueuse bouche contre celle de Mlle Pillsbury. _

_**Finn**__ :C'était une erreur._

_**Santana**__ :On te croit tous..._

_**Brittany**__ : On est pas là pour se disputer mais pour trouver une solution..._

_**Sam**__ :Brittany tu es sûre qu'on est là pour ça ?_

_**Brittany**__ : OUI_

_« Non », voilà ce qu'aurait voulu crier Brittany mais elle ne pouvait pas, quand elle avait annoncer qu'une météorite allait s'écraser sur la Terre même Sam l'avait contredit._

_**Sam**__ :C'est bon, calme-toi c'était qu'une question !_

_**Santana**__ :Je te conseille de lui parler sur un autre ton Bouche de Mérou._

_**Finn**__ :Mais bon sang Santana, arrête d'insulter tout le monde, et moi qui pensait que te faire faire ton coming-out t'aiderait._

_**Santana**__ :Pardon, dois-je te rappeler qui est le con qui a crié que j'étais lesbienne dans un couloir bondé d'élèves ?_

_Tous les anciens New Directions se turent, ils savaient que ce jour-là Santana avait perdue quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux : sa grand-mère._

_**Finn**__:C'est bon, de toutes façon t'es plus heureuse comme ça._

_Un silence pesant régna dans l'Auditorium, puis tout se passa en accéléré Santana se jeta sur Finn, qui trébucha et s'écroula à terre. Santana, elle, était à présent à califourchon sur lui et n'arrêtait pas de le frapper au visage, jusqu'à ce que deux bras l'attrape par la taille et la soulève, le ou la propriétaire de ces deux bras n'était personne d'autre que Brittany, cette dernière força la latina à s'asseoir avant de se tourner face aux New Directions._

_**Brittany**__ :On n'est venue ici pour s'entre-tuer ou pour trouver une solution au problème Wemma._

_**Finn**__ :C'est elle qui m'a sautée dessus !_

_**Rachel**__ : C'est toi qui la chercher aussi._

_**Jake**__ :J'ai une idée pour Wemma, on n'a qu'à ne pas s'en mêler._

_**Mercedes**__ :Ecoute mini-Puckerman, Schuester a été comme un père pour nous alors occupe toi de tes fesses et laisse-nous nous en occuper_

_**Jake**__ :Pourquoi on est-la alors ?_

**Santana : **_Si Britt-Britt vous veut ici, c'est parce qu'il y a une bonne raison. _

_**Kitty**__ : Oui les météorites..._

_**Quinn**__ :Bon Kitty je t'aime bien mais franchement la c'est trop, arrête de faire chier Santana ou Brittany_

**Blaine:**_ C'est un conseil que tu devrais écouter Kitty à moins que tu veuilles avoir à faire à L'Uhnoly Trinity_

**Sugar : **_Je crois que je vais y aller …_

_**Santana**__ :Quoi, on t'a pas manquées_

_**Sugar**__ :Si mais il faut que je me remaquille._

_Sugar quitta la salle laissant les autres seuls._

**Puck :**_Alors, quelqu'un a une idée pour sauver ce putain de mariage? _

_**Blaine**__ : Moi et Kurt pourront faire un duo._

_**Santana**__ : J'adorerais voir une deuxième fois mes deux licornes magiques chanter la sérénade mais si vous le faites, vous ne ferrez qu'aggraver leur cas._

_**Kurt**__ : Très amusant Santana._

_**Santana**__ : Serait-ce un compliment Porcelaine ?_

_**Kurt**__ :Tu ne changeras ja..._

_Kurt n'eut pas le temps de finir de parler qu'un bruit intense se fit entendre._

_**Kitty**__ :Merde, qu'est-ce-que c'était !_

_**Finn**__ : Pas d'inquiétude c'était à l'extérieur de l'Auditorium..._

_**Santana**__ :Oui mais à l'intérieur du lycée..._

_Santana et Quinn s'approchèrent de la porte._

_**Santana**__ :Premièrement ce n'était pas une météorite..._

_**Quinn**__ :C'était quoi alors..._

_Rachel les rejoignit près de la porte._

_**Finn**__ : Rachel mon amour, ne t'approche pas de la porte !_

_Quinn remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. _

**_Santana_**_: Putain ce mec est pire qu'une sansue..._

_Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, beaucoup plus près, fessant sursauter les trois jeunes filles qui surveillaient la porte._

_**Puck**__ :DEGAGEZ DE LA PORTE LES FILLES, VITE DEPECHEZ-VOUS_

_**Rachel**__ :Pourquoi est-ce-que tu crie d'un coup ?_

_**Puck**__ : Vite les mecs aidés-moi à barrer cette porte._

_**Quinn**__ :Puck qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_**Puck**__ :Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ce bruit quelque part, ce sont des coups de fusil, il faut verrouiller les portes, ce n'est pas une blague !_

_Tous se précipitèrent un par un en apportant le peut de choses qu'il y avait dans l'Auditorium pour bloquer la porte._

_**Artie**__ :STOP, Sugar est encore à l'extérieur ! Je dois aller l'aider !_

_**Finn**__ :Pas le moment de jour au héros Artie._

_**Artie**__ :Je vais y aller que tu le veuilles ou non !_

_**Santana**__ :Je suis d'accord avec le baleineau, tu n'est pas en état de sortir de l'Auditorium_

_**Artie**__ :Mais je l'aime bon sang !_

_**Santana**__ :Je sais c'est pour ça que je vais y aller _

_**Brittany**__ : Hors de question !_

_**Santana**__ :Je ne rigole pas, je vais aller chercher Sugar, j'y tiens à cette petite rouquine._

_Alors que Santana s'apprêtait à sortit, personne n'essaya de la retenir. Puis Brittany fondit en larmes._

_**Brittany**__ :N'y vas pas, je t'en pris._

_**Santana**__:Britt... Sugar a besoin de mon aide_

_**Brittany**__ :Mais je ne veut pas prendre le risque de te perdre également._

_**Santana**__ :Je ne risque rien et puis je te promets de revenir sain et sauf..._

_**Quinn**__ : Brittany a raison. Arrêtes de jouer les héroïnes._

_**Santana**__ :Mais on ne peut pas la laisser toute seule._

_**Brittany**__ : J'ai dit tu restes ici, c'est un ordre._

_Quinn souria. Elle savait que Santana ne tiendrait pas très longtemps avec en face d'elle Brittany. La latina était amoureuse de la blonde depuis toujours même elle l'avait remarquée. Santana se recula donc de la porte, Brittany lui prit la main et elles allèrent s'asseoir dans les sièges face à leurs amies. Sam soupira, il était jaloux mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il savait depuis le début qu'il n'arriverait jamais à lui faire oublier Santana. Tant pis. Il fallait oublier Brittany et puis lui-même n'était-il pas sorti avec Brittany pour oublier Mercedes._

_**Artie**__ :Très bien. J'y vais._

_**Finn**__ :T'es fou ou quoi ?!_

_**Artie**__ :Oui fou amoureux d'elle._

**Blaine : **_Artie, penses-y deux fois avant. S'il-te-plaît. _

_**Artie**__ : C'est fait et je vais aller l'aider._

_Artie demanda à Sam d'enlever quelques trucs qui étaient devant la porte afin de donner accès à Artie. Tous se sentait coupable. Rachel était à deux doigts de pleurer et Quinn hésita à aller chercher Sugar, Santana serrait la main de sa petite-amie comme s'y sa vie en dépendait. Kurt et Blaine étaient assis côte à côte. Marley s'était réfugiées dans les bras de Kitty. Puis au fil des minutes, ils étaient tous assis, les yeux rivés sur les portes. Espérant tous que le ou les intrus n'essaient pas d'entrer._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 :_

___Un autre bruit se fit entendre fessant sursauter les personnes présentes dans l'Auditorium, ils avaient éteint toutes les lumières ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Puis un sanglots se fit entendre, tous se tournèrent vers sa source qui n'était nul autre que Rachel, elle était dans son coin, seule, dans la position du fœtus. Finn voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa. Quinn essaya à son tour et la brune accepta._

**Brittany :**_J'ai peur..._

_Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais Santana l'avait quand même entendu._

**Santana : **_Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, tout ira bien_

**Kitty :**_Menteuse !_

**Marley :**_Kitty calme-toi s'il-te-plaît_

**Kitty:**_Le jour ou j'ai enfin le courage de te dire que je t'aime, on se retrouve enfermées dans l'Auditorium avec un fou dans le lycée qui tire sur tout ce qui bouge._

**Marley :**_Kitty s'il-te-plaît..._

**Kitty : **_Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, pas maintenant_

**Marley :**_Je sais et moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de te perdre alors viens t'asseoir à côté de moi et tais-toi..._

_Kitty s'exécuta, Jack et Ryder se regardèrent et dire qu'ils s'étaient battus pour Marley maintenant ils pouvaient redevenir amis comme au début. Tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées quand un hurlement se fit entendre suivit de deux coups de fusils._

**Finn :**_Qu'est-ce-que c'était ?_

**Santana :**_C'était _

**Finn :**_Quoi ?!_

**Santana :**_Tu m'a très bien entendu baleineau._

**Finn :**_Non ce n'est pas possible, pas lui !_

**Sam :**_Et dire qu'Artie et Sugar sont à l'extérieur._

**Kurt :**_J'espère qu'ils ne leurs est rien arrivés._

**Rachel :**_Je ne veux pas mourir._

**Quinn :**_Pas le moment de pleurer Rach'._

**Rachel : **_J'ai peur_

**Santana: **_Quinn calme ton nain_

**Finn : **_Arrête d'être sur la défensive Lopez_

**Santana :**_Comment ne pas-être à la défensive avec ce qui se passe à l'extèrieur Hudson ?_

**Quinn :**_Je sais que tu as peur San' mais calme toi..._

**Santana :**_Je n'aie pas peur_

**Brittany : **_Calme-toi Santana_

**Santana :**_Non, vous voulez la vérité, oui j'ai peur, mais pas pour moi, j'ai peur pour vous, pour Brittany, pour Quinn même pour Kitty, j'ai peur pour vous tous alors ne me dites pas de me calmez..._

_Cette révélation précéda un silence pesant dans l'Auditorium, personne n'osait parler. Santana s'était rassise aux côtés de Brittany étant donné qu'elle s'était mis debout pendant sa révélation._

**Kitty :**_Tu sais Santana, en faite je t'admire, j'admire ton sang-froid, ta façon de remballer Finn, ta façon de gouverner le lycée, j'admire tout en toi, et j'espère un jour être comme toi..._

**Santana :**_Puisque qu'on y est je t'aime bien, tu me rappelles ma jeunesse._

**Quinn :**_Santana t'as à peine trois ans de plus qu'elle_

**Santana : **_Et alors ?! T'es juste jalouse _

**Quinn : **_Pour sûre tu ne la connais que depuis quelques mois et tu l'adore déjà alors qu'avec moi on s'est détestées dés le premier regard._

**Santana :**_Mais non je t'aime aussi, j'aime aussi le hobbit, Porcelaine, Warblers et tous les autres... _

_**Kurt**__: Pour tout avouer, je t'aime bien Santana, et je ne t'en veut pas d'être sur la défensive tout le temps je sais que tu as souffert à cause de ton homosexualité... tout comme moi._

_**Santana**__: Merci Porcelaine_

_**Blaine**__: Je dois avouer que tes pics me font rire Satan._

_**Santana**__: Tu as beau m'avoir fait un compliment, je t'interdis de m'appeller comme ça à moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'arrache un testicule et te le fasse bouffer devant Porcelaine_

_**Puck**__: Et moi je te considères comme ma petite soeur même si ce qu'on a fait tous les deux je ne le ferais jamais avec ma petite-soeur, grâce à toi je me suis senti comme un homme._

_**Santana**__: Merci Puck sache que tu compte beaucoup pour moi, tu es mon meilleur ami en plus d'être mon premier._

**Sam : **_Nous aussi on t'aime_

**Santana : **_Rectification, j'aime tout le monde sauf Bouche de mérou et le baleineau..._

**Finn :**_Qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore fait ?_

**Santana :**_Je ne te supporte pas c'est tout..._

_Un autre coup de fusil se fit entendre. Rachel serra plus fort la main de Quinn avant de murmurer :_

**Rachel :**_Ne me laisse pas, jamais, s'il-te-plaît, je t'aime_

**Quinn :**_Tu est entrain de déli..._

_Quinn n'eut pas le temps de finir que les lèvres de Rachel se posèrent su les siennes violemment. La blonde se laissa aller à ce baiser, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait, pendant ces années lycée elle avait tout fait pour que la brune la déteste mais à la fin ses sentiments pour Rachel n'avait qu'empirer. Un toussotement se fit entendre, les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent à contre-coeur pour découvrir Finn le visage crispé par la colère._

**Finn :**_Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ?_

**Rachel :**_Quinn est ma petite-amie que tu le veuilles ou non..._

_Quinn sourit bêtement à l'entente du surnom que Rac... sa petite-amie venait de lui donner._

**Santana :**_Génial, si tu souris comme ça à chaque fois que Berry va dire quelque chose, je préfère encore mourir..._

**Brittany :**_San' c'est très méchant, elles sont amoureuses, excuses-toi..._

**Santana : **_Non_

**Brittany :**_Santana Lopez Pierce..._

_Brittany ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Santana avait baissé les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle de sa dernière phrase._

**Brittany :**_Désolé l'habitude..._

**Santana :**_Ce n'est rien..._

**Finn : **_Rachel, je t'aime moi._

**Rachel :**_Et moi j'aime Quinn et elle m'aime aussi, n'est-ce-pas mon ange ?_

**Quinn :**_Bien sûr..._

**Finn :**_En faite t'es qu'une s*****, tu le regretteras un jour de m'avoir laissé tomber pour l'autre p***_

_La gifle était partie toute seule, Rachel ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps Finn et ces stupidités. Puck attrapa Finn et l'emmena loin des deux jeunes filles._

**Santana :**_Wow sa c'était une gifle..._

**Rachel :**_Merci Santana_

**Marley :**_Ecoutez..._

**Quinn :**_On entend rien_

**Marley : **_C'est ça, les coups de feu se sont stoppés._

**Jake :**_Enfin, nous pouvons sortir_

**Santana :**_Non vaut mieux attendre les secours imaginer que le fou furieux soit encore dans les alentours._

**Puck :**_Santana a raison, on restes ici_

_Tous arrêtèrent de parler laissant la place au silence, puis des pas se firent entendre devant la porte de l'Auditorium, tous prièrent silencieusement pour que la personne devant l'Auditorium passe son chemin, mais cette dernière s'arrêta devant la porte avant de toque à plusieurs reprises. Certains dans l'Auditorium n'osaient même plus respirer._

…**. :**_Laissez moi rentrer s'il-vous-plaît._

**Finn :**_Jacob_

**Jacob :**_Finn laisse-moi rentrer vite_

**Puck :**_Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?_

**Santana :**_Je propose de le laisser dehors, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._

**Brittany :**_Non, même si nous n'aimons pas Jacob, c'est un être-humain, il faut lui ouvrir._

**Ryder :**_Elle a raison venez tous m'aider à débloquer la porte_

_Tous se levèrent sans exception et aidèrent Ryder à débloquer la porte pour que Jacob puisse entrer. Quand la voie fut libre, Jacob entra le tee-shirt couvert de sang, Finn s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules._

**Finn :**_Ça va mon vieux ? T'es couvert de sang._

**Santana :**_RECULE FINN_

_Tous se tournèrent vers Santana qui venait de crier, elle était debout et ses yeux fixait Jacob comme si il était un monstre. Puis tous s'éclaircit dans leurs têtes, mais à peine eut-ils le temps de se tourner vers Finn qu'un bruit intense de fit entendre dans l'Auditorium, et que le corps inerte de Finn tomba à terre tandis qu'une marre de sang se formait autour. _

**Jacob:**_Vous n'auriez pas dû m'ouvrir..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 :_

_**Rachel:**FINN NON_

_Puck s'approcha de Finn et mis son oreille sur le cœur de son meilleur ami, tous attendirent que Puck dise quelque chose, mais rien, Puck se leva les larmes aux yeux. Tous comprirent si Puck pleurait c'est qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour Finn._

_**Santana :** Je vous avait dit de ne pas le laisser entrer._

_**Mick : **Tu va poser ton arme gentiment Jacob_

_**Jacob :** Non Finn n'était que le premier vous êtes les suivants._

_Sur ces mots Jacob plaça son arme devant Mike, prêt à tirer, personne n'osait parler. Ils étaient tous debout face à Jacob._

_**Mike :** Jacob je voudrai que tu me rendes un service avant de me tuer._

_**Jacob :** Parle_

_**Mike :** Dis-moi pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce-que tu fais ça ?_

_**Jacob :** Je vous expliquerai en temps et en heure_

_Jacob tira deux fois sur Mike mais seul le corps inerte de Ryder tomba au sol, ce dernier s'était sacrifié pour son mentor. Mike se rua sur Jacob mais ce dernier lui tira dans la jambe. _

_**Jacob :** Comme ça tu ne marcheras plus et par conséquent tu ne danseras plus _

_**Tina : **MIKE_

_La jeune fille voulut rejoindre le danseur mais ce dernier le lui interdit. Blaine s'approcha de Jacob._

_**Kurt :** Blaine reste-ici !_

_**Blaine : **Pourquoi Jacob, pourquoi est-ce-que tu as tirer sur tous ces gens ?_

_Jacob leva son arme et la plaça face Blaine. Avant de tirer dans l'abdomen de ce dernier._

_**Jacob :** Je t'ai toujours détesté, combien de fois a-t-il fallu que j'auditionne pour le Glee Club mais il me rejetait toujours alors que toi tu as chanté une chanson et quelque minutes après tu était parmi eux._

_**Blaine :** J-Je te...compren-nds plus o-ou moi-ins..._

_**Puck :** Et alors ce n'est pas suffisant._

_Jacob pointa son arme sur Brittany._

_**Jacob :** E toi pourquoi tu n'a jamais voulu coucher avec moi ? Tu t'es tapée tout le lycée même Santana alors que moi tu m'a rejeté._

_**Santana :** Jacob baisse ton arme ce n'est pas trop tard_

_**Jacob :** Si c'est trop tard._

_Jacob appuya sur la détente plusieurs fois, Brittany ferma les yeux prête à recevoir les balles. Puis le visage de Santana apparue dans ces pensées, elle avait le sourire. Brittany repensa à leur dispute, puis à leur rupture, et à son mariage avec Sam. Dommage qu'elle devait mourir maintenant elle aurait voulu dire à Santana à quel point elle était désolé et surtout à quel point elle l'aimait._

…_**.. :**__SANTANA _

_Brittany reconnue la voix de Quinn mais pourquoi criait-elle le prénom de Santana au lieu du sien ?Puis elle comprit, le choc n'était pas encore arrivé, Santana avait dû arrêtée Jacob à temps. Comme d'habitude Santana était celle qui la sauvait même si cette fois Santana avait sauvée tout le monde. Brittany ouvrit les yeux s'attendant à voir Jacob à terre, mais non, Jacob était toujours debout tenant son arme dans sa main droite. Brittany ne comprit pas de suite, pourquoi y avait-il du sang sur son visage ? Et pourquoi Jacob était-il encore debout ? Santana ne l'avait-elle pas terrassée ? Et surtout ou était la brune ? La blonde baissa les yeux vers le sol et ce qu'elle vue lui fendit le cœur. La latina était là les yeux clos , le tee-shirt plein de sang, noyée dans son propre sang. Des larmes dévalèrent les joues de Brittany, Santana s'était mis devant la blonde pour la sauver, elle s'était sacrifié pour elle après tout ce que Brittany lui avait fait subir. Cette dernière tomba à terre et laissa aller ses larmes. Elle venait de perdre son âme-soeur. La femme de sa vie. Elle venait de perdre la magie de son monde._

_**Quinn :** Britt' pose tes mains sur sa blessure, elle respire encore._

_Brittany ouvrit ses yeux et regarda la poitrine de la latina, elle se soulevait lentement, Santana était vivante, la blonde posa ses mains sur la blessure de l'hispanique et appuya fortement pour stopper l'hémorragie. Santana ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle leva sa main vers le visage de la blonde et lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille. La latina essaya de parler mais seul du sang sortait de sa bouche. _

_**Brittany :** Ne parle pas s'il-te-plaît_

_Brittany avait conscience que même si Santana était vivante, elle pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment, elle avait perdue beaucoup trop de sang. La blonde se pencha, rapprochant son visage de celui de la latina, et elle posa tendrement ces lèvres sur celles de la femme de sa vie. Puis elle leva ses yeux pour pouvoir regarder Jacob._

_**Jacob :** Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, c'est elle qui s'est mis devant toi._

_**Brittany :** Tu n'as pas le droit de tuer tous ces gens. . _

_Elle avait bien appuyer sûr chaque mots pour qu'il comprenne. Tout à coup les yeux de Jacob s'assombrirent._

_**Jacob :** C'est moi qu'on traite de monstre. Saviez-vous qu'un homme peut violer un garçon ?_

_**Puck :** Pourquoi est-ce-que tu nous demande ça ?_

_**Jacob :** Mon beau-père m'a violer à plusieurs reprises, savez-vous ce que ça fait de se sentir sale ? De se sentir seul ? Moi j'étais sale, j'étais seul ma mère ne m'a jamais cru, elle n'arrêtait pas de me traiter de menteur. _

_**Kurt :** Mon dieu... Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?_

_**Jacob :** J'en avais parlé à quelqu'un dans mon ancien lycée, quelqu'un que je pensais être de confiance, mais non, il en a parlé à tout le lycée, le regard des gens à immédiatement changé, je me faisais harcelé. J'avais honte en plus d'être sale et seul. _

_Kurt s'approcha de lui._

_**Blaine :** Eloi-igne-to-oi Kur-rt..._

_**Kurt :** Tu sais si tu nous en avais parlé nous nous aurions pas fais comme dans ton ancien lycée, nous t'aurions soutenu, nous t'aurions aidé. _

_**Jacob :** Recule Kurt, s'il-te-plaît..._

_**Kurt : **Non, je veut t'aider... Pose ton arme, tout ira bien je te le promets._

_Kurt se stoppa à quelques mètres de Jacob, celui-ci, au lieu de baisser son arme, la leva et la pressa contre sa tempe. _

_**Kurt : **Ne fais pas ça Jacob, s'il-te-plaît ?_

_**Jacob :** Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir fais tout ça._

_**Kurt :** Penses aux gens à qui tu va manquer, penses à ta mère..._

_**Jacob :** Je ne vais manqué à personne, ma mère à mon beau-père, elle sera plus heureuse sans moi..._

_**Kurt :** N'y a-t-il pas une personne que tu aimes ? A qui tu veut plaire ?_

_**Jacob :** Désolé mais la seule personne à qui je veut plaire c'est à toi Kurt..._

_Ce fut ces dernier mots, Jacob appuya sur la détente, il n'eut pas à souffrir. Une balle et son corps sans vie tomba lentement au sol. Kurt le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, puis il s'approcha du corps de Jacob, les larmes coulèrent d'eux-mêmes sur les joues de jeune homosexuel. Kurt essaya de le ranimer._

_**Puck :** C'est trop tard Kurt._

_**Kurt :** Non, ce n'est pas possible..._

_Tous baissèrent les yeux, ils avaient traiter Jacob comme de la m****. Ils n'avaient pas penser une seconde à ce que Jacob avait pu subir. Tous s'en voulaient, ils auraient dû essayer de sympathiser avec lui, mais non, ils n'avaient fait que de l'ignorer. Ils avaient hontes._


	4. Chapter 4

**_16 mars 2013:_**_ Ce qui s'est passée ce jour-là restera à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de ceux présent lors de la fusillade à McKinley._

_Deux mois étaient passées depuis le 16 mars, nombreux avaient été les morts. Une clio rouge s'arrêta devant l'hôpital de Lima, deux jeunes filles, une blonde et une brune, en descendirent. _

**_La brune:_**_ Tout va bien se passer Quinn_

_La brune s'approcha de Quinn et luis pris la main._

**_Quinn:_**_Je l'espère Rachel, je l'espère vraiment_

_Rachel lâcha la main de Quinn et lui pris le visage entre les mains._

**_Rachel:_**_Ecoute-moi mon amour, Santana est forte. Autant mentalement que physiquement, elle s'en sortira. Maintenant on va rejoindre Brittany, elle a besoin de nous._

_Sur ces mots Rachel tira Quinn à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Elles ne prirent pas la peine de demander le numéro de la chambre, elles le connaissaient par coeur puisque cela fessait deux mois que Santana occupait la chambre n'108. Quand elles entrèrent, elles trouvèrent les actuels et anciens ND plaçés autour du lit de la latina. Cette dernière était rayonnante comme à son habitude sauf que là tout ses barrières étaient tombés, elle était si vunérable. Kitty et Marley se tenaient la main près de la fenêtre, Jake et Unique étaient assis sur le deuxième lit de la chambre, Mercedes se retenait de pleurer, Sam, à ses côtés, la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, Tina et Kurt pleuraient silencieusement, Brittany était assises sur la chaise à côtés de Santana et lui tenait la main, même Sue Sylvester, le diable en jogging, était là. Depuis deux mois Brittany n'était plus la même, ses yeux avaient perdus de leurs joies, ils étaient à présent vides d'émotions, d'énormes cernes étaient apparus sur son visage, ses cheveux étaient en batailles, elles ne dormait plus, elle passait son temps à surveiller la latina. Quinn et Rachel allèrent s'asseoir aux côtés de Brittany. _

**_Rachel:_**_Comment va-t-elle Britt?_

**_Brittany:_**_ Son état est stable mais elle ne s'est pas encore réveilé__**e**_

_**Rachel : **__Je suis sûre qu'elle va se réveillée. C'est une battante._

_Brittany acquiesça silencieusement puis au bout de quelques minutes un médecin entra dans la chambre et se plaça face à Brittany. _

**_Le médecin:_**_ Mlle Pierce je dois vous parler en privé._

**_Puck:_**_Si vous voulez lui parler de Santana faites le devant tout le monde._

**_Brittany:_**_S'il-vous-plaît_

**_Le médecin:_**_Bien, cela fait deux mois que votre amie est dans le coma, et vous savez que normalement nous aurions dû la débranchez il y a un mois. Mais nous l'avons pas fait, malheureusement nous allons devoir la débranchez dans la semaine._

**_Brittany (la tête entre les mains):_**_Ce n'est pas possible..._

**_Quinn :_**_Vous n'avez pas le droit..._

**_Le médecin:_**_ Nous sommes sincèrement désolés..._

**_Puck:_**_Bande de menteurs. A combien de personnes avez vous dit ça aujourd'hui, hein?!_

**_Sur:_**_Si vous touchez à un seul de ses fils je ferais de votre vie un enfer._

**_Le médecin:_**_Le conseil nous oblige_

**_Sue:_**_Je l'emmerde le conseil_

**_Rachel:_**_Sortez... s'il vous plaît_

_Le médecin sortit de la chambre, Brittany fondit en larmes ainsi que Puck et Quinn. Puck écrasa son poing contre le mur._

**_Puck:_**_ Ils n'ont pas le droit!_

**_Brittany:_**_Sortez tous... s'il vous plaît_

_Un silence précéda la demande de Brittany, puis Kitty et Marley s'approchèrent de Santana_

**_Kitty:_**_Ca me fait mal de le dire mais tu me manque_

**_Marley:_**_Reviens Santana... s'il te plaît_

_Puis les deux jeunes filles sortirent. Jake et Unique s'approchèrent à leur tour._

**_Jake:_**_Courage Santana_

**_Unique:_**_On t'attends tous..._

_Sur ces mots, ils s'en allèrent. Kurt et Tina s'approchèrent de la latina_

**_Kurt:_**_Allez Santana réveille-toi_

**_Tina:_**_Tu nous manque_

_Mercedes et Sam s'approchèrent du lit._

**_Mercedes: _**_Debout s'il te plaît_

**_SAm:_**_Britt-britt a besoin de toi Santana_

_Kurt, Tina, Mercedes et Sam sortirent ensuite Sue s'approcha de Santana, et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe, elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes._

**_Sue: _**_Ma petite Santana, les losers ont raison, on a besoin de toi, tu as toujours été ma préférée, tu sais, parce tu était forte aussi mentalement que physiquement, alors debout grosse feignasse, montre nous que tu est toujours forte. Je te considère comme ma fille... je t'aime._

_Puis la jeune femme sortit et Puck s'approcha à son tour._

**_Puck:_**_Bomba latina, je sais que je vais me répéter mais tu est comme une petite soeur pour moi. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. J'étais perdue un frêre alors debout..__**. **__Reviens San s'il te plaît_

**_Rachel:_**_Je sais qu'on s'est jamais très bien entendue toi et moi mais je t'aime bien au fond alors réveille toi San_

**_Quinn:_**_San, debout, qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi?! Pense à Britt, à moi ou à Puck. Rêveille-toi bordel! J'ai l'impression que tu dors et que dans quelques minutes tu va te réveiller et crier "surprises" mais ça ne va pas arrivée parce que tu est dans le coma. Tu les as tous entendues. Tu nous manque San à tous._

_Les derniers présent sortirent laissant seulement Brittany avec Santana, la blonde se leva et s'allongea aux côtés de la pleura une bonne demi-heure avant de s'endormir._


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour et désolé de ne pas avoir poster pendant une semaine mais comme je suis en 3ème j'ai pas trop le temps la semaine alors je pense que je vais publier que le week-end à part si des occasions se présentes dans la semaine. Merci à ceux qui ont reviewés.

* * *

Après l'annonce du médecin quelques jours plutôt, tous les membres du Glee Club passait surveiller Brittany, de peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Ils coupaient chaque journée en plusieurs morceaux et se les attribuaient quitte à sécher les cours. Brittany passait ses journées à pleurer allongée aux côtés de sa belle. Aujourd'hui, entre 14h et 15h, s'était au tour de Kurt de tenir compagnie à la blonde. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, enfin Kurt parlait, Brittany ne lui répondait que par des monosyllabes ou des hochements de la tête.

**Kurt: **Tu sais Britt on s'inquiètent tous pour toi

**Brittany: **Hm

**Kurt: **Britt réponds-moi s'il te plaît

**Brittany:** Te répondre pour te dire quoi, qu'elle me manque, que si elle meurt je ferais tout pour la rejoindre, que j'ai peur, que je suis en colère mais pas seulement contre elle, non, contre moi aussi, parce que je l'ai laissée partir, je l'ai laissée rompre au lieu de la retenir, tout le monde a raison je suis stupide, stupide parce que maintenant qu'elle est entre la vie et la mort, je me rends compter que je l'aime plus que tout, que je n'ai pas... envie..de..la..perdre...

Sur ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots, Kurt voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa. Kurt passa la fin de l'heure à regarder Brittany pleurer sans pouvoir rien faire. Puis Kurt partit et Sam prit la relève. Ce dernier s'approcha de Brittany:

**Sam:** Je peux pas rester longtemps alors s'il te plaît parle-moi...

**Brittany: **Elle me manque tellement

**Sam:** Santana est forte, tu te rappelle quand Finn l'a forcer à sortir du placard, elle s'est relevée de cette épreuve encore plus sûre d'elle qu'au début.

Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à se rappeller les bons souvenirs mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Sam dû partir, Rachel entra dans la chambre pendant que Sam disait au revoir à Brittany. Quand ils la virent, Sam s'approcha d'elle.

**Sam:** Vraiment désolé je dois partir

**Rachel:** C'est rien voyons

**Sam:**Merci, bon à la prochaine Britt-Britt

**...: **Ouais c'est ça dégage bouche de mérou

**Tous en choeur: **Quoi?!

Tous se tournèrent vers Santana, elle était là, dans son lit, les yeux à moitié ouvert, le sourire aux lèvres. Personne n'osait bouger de peur que ce soit un rêve.

**Santana:** Bah alors, vous avez perdus vos langues.

Brittany ne perdue pas de temps et sauta sur le lit de Santana pour enlacer sa petite-amie. La blonde déposa des baisers sur tout le visage de la latina.

**Santana: **Britt ...tu...m'étouffes...attends...calme-toi...y'a...t out...le...monde...Britt

Cette dernière venait de passer sa main sous le tee-shirt de la latina.

**Brittany: **M'enfout

**Sam: **M'étonnerai pas qu'elle t'ai violée pendant ton sommeil

Santana repoussa délicatement Brittany et se releva légèrement en sorte de pourvoir regarder Sam dans les yeux.

**Santana:**Tiens t'es pas mort toi?

**Brittany:** San' c'est méchant

**Santana: **M'enfout je ne l'aime pas

**Sam:** Moi aussi heureux de te revoir en vie Santana

Il vue Santana penchée légèrement la tête pour voir quelque chose derrière lui, la latina esquissa un sourire.

**Santana: **Whoaah j'ai clouée le bec à la grande Rachel Barbra Berry

Sam se retourna, il avait complètement oublier Rachel, cette dernière avait la bouche grande ouverte, il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune juif qui, par ce geste, reprit ces esprits.

**Rachel: **Bon dieu Santana, il faut que je prévienne les autres immédiatement.

En quelques minutes tous les ND étaient présents dans la chambre d'hôpital de la latina, le médecin également, ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie: partir, toutes les personnes présentes sauf Brittany et Santana lui lançaient des regards noirs.

**Le médecin: **C'est un miracle, vous n'avez aucune perte de mémoire, donc vous vous en êtes sortis sans aucun dégâts à dépleuré.

**Santana: **Vous croyez quoi ?! Je suis Santana Lopez, vous ne me tuerez pas aussi facilement

**Brittany: **Ne rigole pas avec ça San'

**Santana: **Désolée Britt'

**Le médecin: **Bon je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, vous pourrez sortir dans deux jours, mais pendant ce temps reposez-vous, on ne sais jamais.

Sur ces mots le médecin sortit.

**Santana:** Bon dieu, pourquoi vous regardiez tous le médecin comme ça?

**Quinn:** Il a voulu te débrancher

**Santana: **Oh

La salle se plongea dans un silence pesant, Rachel se décida à prendre la parole.

**Rachel:** On est vraiment contente que tu ailles mieux Santana

**Santana: **Merci, bon racontez moi les nouvelles, que c'est-il passez pendant que j'étais dans le coma?

Personne n'osa prendre la parole, ce sujet était devenus tabou pour eux, mais ils étaient de leurs devoirs de mettre Santana au courant.

**Puck: **Tu te rappelles quand Jacob est entré dans l'Auditorium?

**Santana: **Oui

**Sue:** Finn Hudson est mort ainsi que Ryder Lynn, Artie Abrams, Sugar Motta, et Emma Pillsbury. Mais également beaucoup d'autres que tu ne connaissais pas.

Santana se retint de pleurer, tant de personnes étaient mortes.

**Quinn:** Coach Sylvester quel manque de tact!

**Sue:** Vous préfèriez que je dise quoi? Ils sont tous montés au ciel aller dire coucou au bon dieu.

**Santana: **Et ?

**Puck:** Dans un fauteuil roulant Jacob lui as tiré dans les jambes.

**Santana: **Mike, Blaine et Jacob?

**Puck:** Mike et Blaine vont bien et Jacob... il s'est suicidé.

**Santana: **Oh

Tous baissèrent les yeux.

**Santana:** Et au niveau des bonnes nouvelles?

**Rachel:** Moi et Quinn sommes officiellement ensembles.

**Santana: **Tu t'est trompée de registre Berry c'est une mauvais nouvelle.

**Kitty: **Moi et Marley également

**Sam:** Moi et Mercedes aussi donc je te laisse Brittany

**Santana:** Sache Bouchedemérou que même si tu n'avais pas été avec Mercedes j'aurais tout fait pour récupérer ma Britt, she's mine...

Et pour joindre le geste aux mots, elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Brittany.

**Puck:** Tu nous as manqué Santana

**Sam:** Calin collectif

**Santana:** Non hors de question...

Tous se jetèrent sur Santana et la sérrèrent dans leurs bras. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire Santana était quelqu'un d'énormément aimé.


	6. Chapter 6

**16 mars 2019: **Les anciens et actuels ND avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre pendant le jour ou la fusillade avait eu lieu, à Lima pour se revoir avant de retourner à leurs petites vies. A l'intèrieur du Breadsticks, deux grandes tables avaient été mises au milieu de la pièce pour que les amis puissent manger et parler tous ensemble. Deux couples étaient déjàs attablés à une des tables. Le premier était composés de deux hommes, un connu sous le nom de Kurt Hummel Anderson, styliste réputé et comédien de Broadway, et l'autre, Blaine Anderson Hummel, chanteur et compositeur réputé, ils étaient mariés depuis maintenant trois ans. Le deuxième couple était composé de deux jeunes asiatiques, mariés également, Mike Chang, danseur réputé, et Tina Chang, écrivaine, ils avaient aujourd'hui quatres enfants et Tina était enceinte d'un cinquième. Trois jeunes personnes, deux femmes et un homme, passèrent la porte d'entrée et allèrent s'asseoir à la table. Les deux jeunes femmes, Brittany Lopez, danseuse réputé et Santana Lopez Pierce, grande critique du cinéma, étaient aujourd'hui mariés et bientôt mère d'une petite fille que Santana portait. Le jeune homme, Noah Puckerman, avocat réputé pour n'avoir jamais perdu un seul de ses dossiers, était malheureusement célibataire mais bientôt père d'une petite fille puisqu'il s'était porté volontaire pour être le donneur du couple Brittana. Un autre couple de jeunes femmes fit son entrée, Kitty Wilde Rose, directrice d'un studio d'enregistrement très connu, et Marley Rose Wilde, chanteuse et actrice connue, elles s'étaient mariées deux ans plutôt. Un jeune homme en costume noir entra à son tour accompagné d'un autre homme qu'il avait l'air de bien connaître, Jake Puckerman, metteur en scène connu, et célibataire comme son frêre ainsi que Wade Unique (connaît pas son nom de famille), chanteur reconnu dans le monde entier. Il ne manquait plus que deux couples malheureusement ces derniers ne voulaient pas se montrer.

**Santana: **Bon on sont Fabgay, Hobbit, Bouchedemérou et Mercedes?

**Brittany:** San' ne t'énerve pas, c'est mauvais pour le bébé

**Santana:** J'ai faim...

**Puck: **Serveur un hamburger pour la mère de mon enfant.

**Jake:** Pas peur de grossir Santana

Santana le regarda puis sans que personne ne puisse comprendre elle fondit en larmes.

**Jake: **Sérieux elle chiale pour ça

**Puck: **Elle est à fleur de peau à cause de la grossesse.

Brittany prit Santana dans ses bras tandis que les pleurs de cette dernière redoublait d'intensité.

**Santana:** Je... s-suis...grosse

**Brittany:** Mais non!

**Santana:** T-tu...va...me...q-quitter...pour...une...a-autre. ..

**Brittany: **Jamais, je t'aime Santana, ne l'oublie pas

**Santana:** C-c'est...vrai

**Brittany: **Bien sûr

Santana se calma automatiquement.

**Kitty:** Puck t'as le numéro de Sam?

**Puck:** Oui

**Kitty:** Bah appel-le

**Puck: **D'accord

Ce dernier sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami.

**Puck:** Allo Sam...Ouais t'es ou?...C'est pas vrai...Okay je préviens les autres... Pas de problème mon pote...A plus

Il raccrocha et regarda ses amis un grand sourire aux lèvreS.

**Kitty:** Alors?

**Puck: **Eh bah...

**Santana(le coupe): **Accouche

**Puck: **Non c'est pas moi qui dois accoucher c'est Rachel

**Tous:** QUOI?!

Tous parlèrent du futur bébé sans se soucier de l'absence de Mercedes et Sam, Sam étant le père du bébé, il devait être présent obligatoirement. Sam Evans, nageur professionnel, et Mercedes Evans, chanteuse pro, mariées et parents d'un petit garçon Eden. Sans oublier que Sam allait être père du bébé du couple Faberry. Le Faberry, couple surprenant, Quinn Fabray Berry, avocate, et Rachel Berry Fabray, chanteuse et comédienne de Broadway, elle étaient mariées et bientôt mères d'une petite fille, Barbra Fabray Berry. Ah Que du bonheur!


	7. info

J'ai décidé de faire une faire une suite, j'essayeraide la poster avant la fin de la semaine et aller voir ma page et présentez vous dessus par la même occasion RencontresEntreGleek


End file.
